The present invention relates to a beverage dispenser in general and in particular to a beverage dispenser to which a beverage container attaches and where the beverage container may come in one or two capacities.
Soft drink beverages come in different size containers, such two-liter or three-liter bottles. The beverage is typically dispensed by opening the mouth of the container and pouring an amount into a cup. When children help themselves, it is sometimes unavoidable that spillage would occur, due to the weight of the container and the clumsiness of the children. Sometimes, too, children fail to close the cap bottle, which would cause the beverage to go flat over time due to escaping gas. There is, therefore, a need for a beverage dispenser that would be easy to use, particularly by children.
Each size container would have different size openings. Consequently, a dispenser designed for one bottle may not work with another bottle. Accordingly, there is a need for a beverage dispenser that can accommodate two different size bottles without the need for multiple dispensers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser that is easy and convenient to use, particularly by children.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser that can accommodate different size bottles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser that keeps the gas from escaping when not dispensing.
In summary, the present invention provides a beverage dispenser, comprising a support structure; a first tube secured to the support structure; a connector secured to one end of the first tube, the connector having an opening therethrough so as to be in communication with the first tube; and a valve secured to another end of the tube. The connector is secured to a beverage container so that the opening is in communication with the interior of the beverage container to allow the beverage to flow through the first tube and through an open valve. The connector includes first and second inside threads to selectively connect to outside threads of a respective smaller or larger beverage container.